Random Rumbles
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: As anyone who's read my stories knows by now, sanity is somewhat of a difficult word to pin on me. My mind is constantly wandering at a thousand miles per second, thinking of the randomest things from romances to demolition durbies to big explosions to very random, yet awesome fights, which is what you will be reading here. Any random fight I think of, you're likely to see it here.
1. Nightcrawler vs Flash

Flash zipped up to the top of a building, observing what looked to be a blue devil taking down the last of a group of thugs with a rapier (a fencing sword. Apparently Nightcrawlers weapon of choice) in an alley, stabbing the leader of the thugs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's this about?" Flash asked as he zipped in front of Nightcrawler, who jumped back.

"Just cleaning up the streets. These scum won't be missed. They've been dealing some bad drugs lately that've been killing everyone who bought from them. I'm doing people a favor." Nightcrawler said simply, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, my friends and I don't really like killing." Flash said.

"That's okay. You didn't kill anyone, I did. So, no problem." Nightcrawler countered.

Flash narrowed his eyes at this. "That is the problem. I'm bringing you in. The easy way or the hard way. You're choice." He said.

Nightcrawler put away his rapier looked to be thinking for a second, before smirking. "I think I'll go with the hard way." He said, disappearing in a bluish/black puff of smoke.

**Background music: "Black Betty" by Ram Jam**

Flash was caught off-guard when his opponent just disappeared and was equally shocked when Nightcrawler appeared right in front of him in the air and planted both feet into his face, staggering him back. The instant after the kick, Nightcrawler disappeared again in a crouching position a foot in front of Flash and wrapped his tail around Flash's ankle and yanked him off his feet, hitting the concrete and dazing him for a second, but it was enough for Nightcrawler to pin Flash down by putting his knee on his chest and delivering a good number of punches to his face. Eventually, Flash managed to recover and vibrate his body, slipping out from under Nightcrawler's knee and causing the mutant to punch the concrete as Flash moved out of the way. He let out a small shout of pain and held his hand for a moment, when Flash suddenly zoomed by and delivered a punch to the mutant's face and knocking him to the ground. He quickly got to his feet and Flash came in again, ramming into him and slamming him into a wall, pinning him against it. "Had enough yet?" He asked.

"You wish!" Nightcrawler replied, bringing his legs up again and kicking Flash in the chest, staggering him again and allowing Nightcrawler to teleport again. Flash quickly looked around for his adversary, only to be hit with a punch as Nightcrawler appeared on his side in the air and did a diving punch to the side of Flash's head, moving him in the direction of the punch as Nightcrawler disappeared again only to instantly reappear, once again in the air and delivered a spinning kick to the side of Flash's head again, sending him reeling again and onto one knee. Nightcrawler then appeared in front of him on the ground and brought his knee up into Flash's face, knocking him onto his back again. Nightcrawler planted his foot on Flash's chest and brought his forked, demon-like tail up in front of Flash's face as if he were going to impale him. "I think it's about time we finished this, huh?" He asked confidently.

"You got that right!" Flash said, bringing his feet up and kicking Nightcrawler in the chest, knocking him back and allowing Flash to jump up and run at the recovering mutant, slamming into him once again and unleashing a lightning-fast combo on the blue devil, kicking him in the chest and knocking him back. Nightcrawler vanished again and reappeared slightly further down the alley from where he was launched and started rushing at Flash on all 4's (I don't know what you call it, but that thing he was doing when he was running towards that guy at the end of the hall he kicked through a door in X-men 2. Go watch Smosh Games Why we're Single, Superheroes that need their own movie, you'll see what I'm talking about). Flash grabbed the lid of a trash can and threw it at Nightcrawler, but he simply jumped to the side and grabbed onto the wall and jumped back on track and pounced at Flash, but suddenly disappeared again. Flash was then knocked down as Nightcrawler had finished the pounce, appearing in the air behind him and taking him to the ground. He then grabbed the back of Flash's head, pulling it back and smashing his face into the ground, finally knocking the fastest man in the world unconscious.

**End music**

"I think that takes care of that. Time to go bye-bye." He said, raising his tail for a finishing blow, but then a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to see Wolverine.

"Take it easy, bub. He's had enough. We're on the same team here. Him and a bunch of other do-gooders are cleaning up the street just like us. Just not as violent. Pitty." Wolverine said.

"Yeah. You're right, I think I got my point across." Nightcrawler agreed as he followed Wolverine, who began to walk away (P.S, so sorry if these characters were out of character).

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Flash has taken down A teleporter before, but only one and that was in a tiny, enclosed room with nowhere to go. Same concept does not apply in a spacey back alley. That and the fact Nightcrawler can teleport into the air where Flash can't reach him gives Nightcrawler a clear advantage. Also, Flash must be cautious about how fast he actually moves, as it was shown when the League fought Braniac that Flash nearly died by running around the world multiple times at increasing speeds without stopping, successfully beating Brainiac in only a few hits, but as previously stated, Flash nearly died by almost losing his physical form and getting sucked into some speed dimension or something (YouTube: The True Power of Flash)_

_2: Flash has lost to both slower and weaker enemies before, so one who could take his incredible speed out of the equation could easily beat him._

_3: Flash is faster than Nightcrawler regularly, but Nightcrawler's teleportation is instantaneous and thus allows him to move faster than Flash and get the drop on him relatively easily. Also, Nightcrawler is shown to have actual fighting skills. NOWHERE in ANY of Flash's appearance is he shown to be a good fighter. He solely relies on his speed, rushing by people and hitting them while they don't even know what hit them and throwing stuff at high speeds, never using actual fighting skills or things of the like, so Nightcrawler has several advantages Flash could not match_

_4: Nightcrawler is also highly feral and far more agile and maneuverable than Flash, most likely a result of growing up as a circus freak, but it gives him yet another advantage over Flash._

_5: Nightcrawler has on occasion been seen to use his tail as a weapon to either hit enemies with or trip them up, but it is likely he can use it in the same way as his father Azazel, who has used his own tail to strangle or even stab (or try to stab) his enemies._

_6: Nightcrawler and the rest of the X-men train to be the best fighters they can be, where as the Justice League members (in this case Flash) do not. Also, as stated before, the X-men have less qualms about killing their enemies, making Nightcrawler somewhat more ruthless and hold back less against Flash, who would be trying not to kill Nightcrawler._

Next fight...

"I am Princess of the Amazons!"

"And I... Am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

(Wonder Woman vs. Vegeta)


	2. Vegeta vs Wonder Woman

It was a fairly regular day at the home of the Briefs family/CapsuleCorp building: Trunks was off at school (If he's home-schooled, DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT. I'm setting up the story), Vegeta was training in his gravity ship and the original Briefs family was sitting in the living room, enjoying a cup of tea and conversation with one another. Suddenly, 3 thugs armed with machine guns ran in and fired warning shots into the air. "Nobody move! Now you two ladies get down! You, gramps, are gonna show me where you keep the money!" Said the apparent leader who had the biggest gun (he had an AK-47, his goons had Uzis), walking up to Dr. Briefs as Bulma and Mrs. Briefs dropped to the floor. Unfortunately for the thugs, Vegeta had heard the shots from his ship and quickly burst out, flying into the house and dominating the robbers, sending them all flying out of the building and into a parked car on the other side of the street from the Brief's residence with one punch.

"No one hurts my family!" He said, aiming his hand at them, a ki blast forming in front of his palm as he prepared to fire it.

"Enough!" An authoritative female voice rang out, a woman in a revealing/patriotic outfit landing roughly 10 feet away from Vegeta.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

"I'm Wonder Woman. What's going on here?" She demanded.

"These punks broke into my home and tried to rob me and my family." Vegeta explained.

"Please save us, he's gonna kill us!" The leader pleaded, practically crying.

"You're right, I am!" Vegeta said, firing the blast, destroying the car and eradicating the punks.

"No!" Wonder Woman said as she witnessed the destruction, glaring at Vegeta. "They didn't have to die. You could've spared them. Now you're under arrest." She said.

Vegeta simply laughed at this. "And you believe you can apprehend me? What makes you so have a delusional thought like that?" He asked arrogantly.

"How dare you! I am Diana! Princess of the Themyscira! Ruler of the Amazons!" She snapped.

Vegeta laughed again. "Really? I'm not impressed. I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans! The most powerful warrior race that has ever existed!" He claimed proudly as always.

"Then let us see which of us is truly the better warrior." Diana challenged.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at this. "Yes, let's." He said, preparing to attack.

**Background music: "One of a kind" by Breaking Point**

Wonder Woman pulled out her lasso and whipped it at Vegeta in an attempt to capture him and end the fight quickly. However, he managed to stop it by bringing up his arm and having it get wrapped instead of his body, then turning the arm and pulling in an attempt to bring her in, but she wouldn't budge and instead, she started pulling him in. He growled and powered up to Super Saiyan, but it only served to prolong the inevitable, as Diana was still stronger and reeling him in with only slightly more difficulty. He growled at this and changed tactics, firing a ki blast from the arm that wasn't tied up and rushing in immediately afterwards. Diana deflected the blast with her bracelets, but was surprised and off-guard when Vegeta was directly behind it, throwing a punch with the other arm and punching her in the face with enough force to send her flying into a nearby building, his arm being freed as the loop loosened and slipped off his arm as she lost her grip.

He fired a volley of ki blasts at her, but she once again blocked every one with her bracelets. He growled and rushed in at her, attacking furiously. She was fighting back and was matching him move for move, their reflexes both fast enough to stop each others attacks and throw their own, but Vegeta was having a much more difficult time holding up against her much more powerful attacks. However, he was also noticing something. Her fighting style was rather predictable and easy to read, his only problem with outmatching her being her greater strength and speed. He jumped back, powered up to Super Saiyan 2, his most powerful form without help from Bulma's Blutz wave machine (GT sucks, not using it), grabbing a parked car and hurling it at her.

However, she managed to catch it relatively easy. "Nice try." She said, but then he fired a ki blast at it, blowing it up and causing her a decent amount of damage from the force of the explosion itself and the fire and heat left significant 2nd degree burns on her and finally, she was mow having trouble breathing from the thick smoke... which also served to blind Diana and provide cover for Vegeta to advance, dealing a devastating and incredibly fast combo, finishing it with a kick to the head. As Diana started to fall to the ground after getting hit with the kick, Vegeta grabbed her right leg with his left hand and pulled her back in and spun her to go around in front of him and brought his knee up into her stomach, winding her and causing her to cough before launching her into the air, the Saiyan Prince rapidly following her, pulling his hands back and together as a purple light formed in them, which quickly grew and expanded as he thrusted it at her.

"Final Shine!" He shouted, the energy becoming massive, almost the size of the spirit bomb before it blew up. There was an enormous cloud of smoke and Vegeta was breathing heavily, but he smirked a bit. "There... That should be enough." He said in between breaths.

"Not quite." Wonder Woman's voice rang out. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he rapidly looked around, sensing her energy and looking down below. She had been blasted down to the ground and left a significant crater, visibly and thoroughly damaged, but still capable of continuing.

"Damn you!" Vegeta said as he flew in again. She flung her tiara at him, but he merely smacked it aside. Right after that, however, she pulled out her lasso and managed to wrap it around Vegeta's midsection,just underneath his arms. He snarled at this and tried to fly back and pull away like last time, but once again she proved too powerful. In addition, Vegeta made a critical mistake as opposed to last time: He had no ground beneath him for resistance and leverage. Diana used this to her advantage and instead of pulling him towards her again, she yanked downwards and to the side with the lasso, dragging Vegeta to the ground and slamming him into it with an incredible force, creating another massive crater in the ground. He stood up with decent effort, but then his cheek was cut by something sharp that went too fast for him to see at first. He took a step back and held his face, looking to see Diana catch her tiara, place it back on her head and rush in at speeds far beyond what he was capable of. He prepared to defend, but he was too late and Diana slammed into him, unleashing a flurry of menacing hits in a powerful combo, knocking him into the air, using her lasso to grab him around the neck and then yanked him back down towards the ground, causing him to crash down into the walkway in front of his house, her landing a few feet in front of him as he grimaced, making a few noises of anger and pain, glaring at her, reverting to his base form.

"How could I be beaten by a woman again?!" He growled in pain as he glared at her.

"That's why they call me Wonder Woman. Now are you ready to give up or do I have to beat you into the ground some more?" She asked threateningly.

"Dad!" A young boy's voice rang out. Diana turned to see a small boy with purplish/silver hair that probably came up to her waist height, quickly running over to the downed Saiyan prince. "Dad, are you okay?!" Trunks said, hugging his father, lifting his upper body off the ground and shaking him a bit to revitalize him as much as he could.

"Trunks, get in the house now, son! Get away from that woman!" Vegeta said.

Diana was absolutely shocked at this. "You're a father?!" She asked in disbelief.

"What did you do to my dad?!" Trunks snapped, glaring at her.

"I... I..." She said, still trying to process everything in her mind. What if she had killed him or locked him up in the Watchtower. She would've left this child fatherless.

"Oh, my god, Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked as she rushed to her husband's side, kneeling beside him.

"Bulma! Take Trunks and get inside!" Vegeta grunted.

"What happened to you?!" She asked, then looked to see Wonder Woman and gave her a death glare. "Did you do this to my husband?! What did you do to him?! He was only trying to protect us and you beat him to a bloody pulp!" She snapped, even though the only actual blood on him was from where the tiara cut his cheek, which left a thin trail of blood, but had stopped.

"I... I'm sorry." Wonder Woman said, flying away.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Wonder Woman has almost every advantage over Vegeta: She is faster, as she is capable of moving beyond light speed, stronger: somewhere roughly in the billion ton range, apparently and can match up with Superman, more durable: as she can withstand attacks from Superman and cosmic beings that would greatly outrank Vegeta, has better weaponry, as Vegeta doesn't have any weapons to begin with except ki blasts, which Diana's bracelets would make useless._

_2: No matter how much Vegeta powers up, he's still below Wonder Woman in all aspects. Even Goku would be in Super Saiyan 4 (for statistics, ask my friend Insieme Per Lat Vittoria, who you can find in my favorite authors), so in any form, Vegeta still has a slim chance of winning and most likely can't. His only advantages are skill, experiences and he's more than willing to fight dirty, whereas Wonder Woman has been labeled predictable and easy to beat by Batman, Deathstroke and many others, fights honorably and trained most likely in her teen years, whereas Vegeta was a savage killer at a VERY young age._

_3: Even if Vegeta did get the upper hand, Wonder Woman's durability is too high, as stated before when she can take hits from Superman and many others who are more powerful than Vegeta, so he may not have what it takes to put her down in the first place and if he does, he'd need to have the advantage and stay on the offensive side for the entire fight, which with all of Wonder Woman's advantages is near impossible._

_4: DC overpowers all of their superheroes way more than any other franchise, which is why vs. stories involving them are so annoying and one-sided. The whole time I was writing this, my exact thoughts were: "Son of a BITCH! Wonder Woman's gonna win, there's no way Vegeta can win!". Seriously, almost all of the ones that aren't regular humans are faster than light, can tank attacks that can destroy entire cities (or planets in Superman's) and can juggle skyscrapers. Not very many ways people can contend with that, even Goku or Vegeta, who can blow up planets._

Next fight...

"Aura sphere!"

"Hadoken!"

Lucario vs. Ryu


	3. Lucario vs Ryu

(side note: this is just normal Ryu and normal Lucario. No Evil Ryu, no power of nothingness, no Mega Evolutions, just normal, as they come Ryu and Lucario. And this Lucario is wild, just so you all know, so no rage about needing a trainer and stuff, okay?)

Ryu was walking through the forest as he normally does, when he heard noises that sounded like Blanka in the midst of a battle. "Blanka?" He asked, rushing ahead.

He went ahead and saw it was indeed Blanka, fighting against a creature he had never seen before. It walked on two legs, resembled some sort of wolf, had spikes on the back of its paws and on its chest and had a powerful aura surrounding it. Ryu was more than intrigued as he continued to watch the fight which, from the look of Blanka, he was on the losing side of. The strange creature rushed forward at great speeds and slammed into Blanka, causing him to roll backwards a good distance. "Not good enough!" The man-beast snapped, rolling through the air as an electric ball.

"Lucario!" The creature snapped, pulling its hands back, a blue energy forming in between its paws.

At this Ryu was shocked. (Could it be?! Is that creature using the Hadoken technique?!) He asked himself in his head.

"Cario!" It shouted, firing the aura sphere at Blanka as the man-beast rolled through the air in such a way that his face was greeted by the energy blast, blasting him back with a howl as he hit the ground unconscious. "Cario..." It huffed, then turned to Ryu as it sensed his aura, looking at him cautiously.

He knelt down to look it in the eye level, as it was not very tall. "That was an impressive fight. What's your name?" He asked.

"Lucario." It said with the slightest hint of a nod as it looked at him.

"That last attack of yours was very interesting. Do you mind showing it to me again?" He asked, tossing away his traveling pack (in all seriousness, does anyone know what that's for?) and backing up a few feet, getting into his fighting stance.

"Cario..." Lucario said, somewhat puzzled and intrigued by this human, but nodded and took its own fighting stance.

"Fight!" Ryu said, rushing in.

"**Kung Fu Fighting" by Cee Low Green and Jack Black**

"Cario!" It agreed, starting off with Quick Attack (note: I'm using Lucario's starting moves for this fight. Go to the Bulbapedia or something to learn what its starting moves are. Go the the link that says "Learnset" then the moves will just say "start"), moving quicker than Ryu expected, slamming into him and staggering him a bit, but he quickly recovered.

"Not bad." He said, stepping back again and pulling his hands back. "Hadoken!" He shouted, firing his energy blast at the small blue Pokemon.

"Lucar!" It said, shocked, jumping back to avoid the blast, as he was previously close and wouldn't have had time to attack if he tried from that position, then fired his own blue energy blast, the two cancelling each other out.

"Interesting. You know the Hadoken technique as well." Ryu said stepping out of fighting stance for a moment.

"Lucario." It said, shaking its head, as it knew that was not the name of its attack, but obviously the human didn't know that and Lucario could tell him.

"Well then, let's see what else you can do!" Ryu said, taking his stance again briefly before executing the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

Lucario was shocked and caught off-guard at this, as it had never seen a human do that before and consequently was hit by the attack, getting thrown back a bit, but landed on its feet and skidded safely to a stop, not having taken too much damage. At the same time, Ryu felt some minor pain in the back of his heel/ankle area where he had landed the kick on Lucario, feeling as if he had kicked a car. (What is this creature? It felt like metal when I kicked it...) He thought to himself. Lucario clearly saw that its opponent was distracted and used this to its advantage, holding its arms out at its sides, revealing claws that began to glow and became sleek and steel-like. It then rushed in just as Ryu came out of his train of thought and was cut and hit with the powerful attack, seething in pain and jumping back, growling in pain and mentally slapping himself. (I got careless. Need to stay focused.) He said, adopting his stance again. He then rushed in again and throwing a volley of low attacks at Lucario, who managed to keep dodging them and again struck back with Metal Claw. Ryu managed to step back and dodge this, using one of his own special moves.

"Shoryuken!" He shouted, doing the mighty uppercut, catching Lucario under the jaw and launching it into the air. Ryu landed first and spun around to see where Lucario would land and pulled his hands back. "Hadoken!" He shouted, firing the energy blast at the descending Pokemon, blasting it backwards, causing it to roll across the ground before getting into a crouched position. "Can you stand up after that?" He asked.

"Cario!" It said, jumping back onto its feet and rushing in with Metal Claw again.

"You're using the same move too often! It's getting predictable!" Ryu said, executing one of his super moves. "Shinku... Hadoken!" He shouted, firing the next level of his attack at his opponet.

"Lucario!" It smirked. It had predicted this and made a plan in advance. As Ryu fired this technique, Lucario used detect to avoid the move within inches of getting hit.

"What?!" Ryu asked, shocked. Lucario then followed this up with Extreme Speed, rushing at Ryu with speeds faster than he could react to, slamming into the wandering warrior and sending him back, tumbling across he ground before her got back to his feet. Both had visibly taken damage and were wearing down, but both were capable of continuing. "I think it's time we bring this to a close!" Ryu said.

"Lu!" Lucario agreed. The two rushed in again and Ryu decided for another powerful attack.

"Shinku... Tatsumaki senpukyaku!" He shouted, executing his most powerful physical attack on the Pokemon.

"Lucario!" It said, using detect once again to avoid the attack and decided to use its ultimate physical attack, focusing on all of its physical strength and unleashing a devastating combo on its human opponent with Close Combat.

Ryu let out many grunts and shouts of pain as he was pummeled with force that matched his own and was staggered back, dropping down on one knee in exhaustion and to take in his sudden pain and injuries as Lucario panted heavily and looked as if it was also recovering from great physical exertion. "What incredible power! To think something that small could pack so much of a punch." Ryu said, struggling to get up and managed to bring himself to his feet, but that took a good amount of energy and he had to pause both from pain and to massage his knees, which were slightly buckling under pressure. Lucario finally recovered and saw this as an opening to end the fight.

"Lucario!" It shouted, rushing in with an aura sphere prepared, jumping up and blasting the attack point blank into Ryu's face, knocking the wandering warrior down once again and Lucario to do a flip in mid-air and drop onto one knee from fatigue upon landing.

Ryu groaned and got up into a sitting position, looking at his victorious former opponent. "That was a great fight. Looks like I still have a long way to go. You've got great potential and some impressive moves." Ryu said as he tried getting up again, Lucario walking over and helping him up, also offering him his traveling pack. "Thank you, my friend. Perhaps we'll see each other again someday." Ryu said as he started walking, only to find that Lucario was walking alongside him, looking at him with a smile. "So, you want to come along?" Ryu asked, returning its smile.

"Lucario." It said with a nod.

Ryu smiled and chuckled at this. "It does get lonely traveling by yourself out here. Welcome to the party, Lucario." Ryu said as they continued to walk.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Lucario's natural aura is incredibly powerful and may even be on par with Ryu's. So its aura sphere is likely as strong as one of Ryu's Hadokens._

_2: Lucario being a Steel/Fighting type plays out well for itself, as Ryu hitting it without an area with padding (not punching it) would hurt as if he just hit something made out of metal, while Lucario would take relatively little damage._

_3: Contrary to the game, detect has been shown to allow the user to dodge enemy attacks as much as they want without fail, allowing it to dodge most of Ryu's attacks with ease._

_4: Quick Attack would likely trip up Ryu, but Extreme Speed, which is like Quick Attack times 2, would be too much for him to handle and react to before he is hit._

_5: Lucario's smaller size A: makes it faster and B: makes it a much more difficult target for Ryu to hit. For those of you who had a younger sibling, picture how hard it was to fight them when they were so much smaller and moving around a lot. You'd have to bend over or crouch down to be able to punch them and a lot of the time they were too fast for kicks as well. Basically the same thing, Ryu would have trouble hitting it without hurting himself and then level changes (attacking low, then high, them middle, etc.) would be near impossible._

_6: This was more of a friendly spar than an actual fight compared to the last 2, so they weren't actually trying to hurt each other, so that's why this was relatively less all-out than the others._

_7: Close Combat would be the thing that wears them both out, as Ryu would taken absolutely staggering damage while Lucario gets severely worn out by the attack, making the next attack most likely the last by either one._

Next fight...

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Hammer Punch!"

Yang Xiao Long vs. Kunckles the Echidna


	4. Knuckles vs Yang

Knuckles was wandering through the forest, looking for any clues as to where the person who stole the Master Emerald went, when suddenly he heard noises that sounded like bears and a woman fighting them. He cut through the woods into a clearing where he found a girl with giant, messy blond hair with golden gauntlets mopping the floor with 5 bear-like creatures that were different than what Knuckles had seen before. One was rushing in from behind her, so Knuckles rushed in. Yang kicked the one in front of her away and turned towards the last one, prepared to unleash a devastating haymaker, but at that moment, Knuckles ran in and jumped at its face, throwing his own haymaker and sending it flying just as Yang would've. Once he landed, all the ursai having been defeated, he turned to Yang. "You okay?" He asked.

Yang looked at him for a moment, confused. (What is this guy? He's obviously not a human, but he's not any type of Grimm, either.) She thought, but then smirked. "I could've taken him." She said.

Knuckles smirked slightly at this as well, but then went back to the issue. "So, what are you doing out here alone in the forest like this?" He asked.

"Training. Think you could help me out with that?" She asked, taking her fighting stance.

Knuckles smirked at this. "I never was the kind to walk away from a challenge." He said, taking his own stance.

"**Cage the Beast" by Adelitas Way**

Both of them rushed in, Yang throwing a low kick at Knuckles, who managed to catch her foot, so quickly she brought the other foot up, kicking him in the face and staggering them both, Knuckles do to getting hit and Yang because of lack of footing/grip. Yang then rushed in with one arm low to the ground as she ran in. Knuckles prepared for what he thought was going to be a strike to his upper body, but just as she reached striking distance of the Echidna, she fired a shot from her gauntlet, greatly increasing her speed and power, catching Knuckles with an uppercut and launching them both into the air. As knuckles started to descend, Yang spun and aimed a leg at him, firing her gauntlets and causing her to connect a devastating kick to the red Monotreme, sending him flying into a tree.

"Okay then. Time to go on the offensive!" He said, rushing in, throwing attacks like wild, Yang managing to dodge them, but not with enough time to strike back. In addition, Knuckle's much smaller size was making it difficult to hit him with much other than low kicks, as she would take more time to lean in and throw punches at him, at which point he'd have enough time to dodge or counter. She decided to jump back and fire at him from a distance, Knuckles dodged them, but found he wouldn't be able to advance as things stood. "Try this!" He said, grabbing a large chunk of ground and throwing it at her.

"Nice try!" She said, throwing a punch forward and blasting the rock, sending shards everywhere. However, when the chunk was gone, Knuckles was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Hellooooo? Spiky red guy?" She asked, looking around. Suddenly, she felt a small tremor in the ground and jumped back just as Knuckles burst from the ground, executing a powerful uppercut that just barely missed her. Yang let out a small laugh as she landed a good distance away from Knuckles. "Ha! You missed by a mile..." She started... until she saw a few strands of golden hair descending towards the ground at her feet.

"Not so much after all, huh?" Knuckles asked confidently.

"How... DARE YOU!" She shouted in rage, flames bursting from her as she became a Super Saiyan (activated her semblance), rushing in at Knuckles with insane speed, kicking him into the air and juggling him with a devastating combo, also blasting him with the shotgun blasts from her gauntlets at the same time, finally slamming her fist into him and sending him flying through multiple trees, sprawling across the ground, barely conscious, definitely unable to continue fighting.

"Man... That was crazy. You sure go ballistic about your hair." Knuckles said tiredly and weakly, struggling to get up.

"Girls have their priorities. You weren't half bad, though. I guess I just spiked this victory." She ended with a pun.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: At first glance, this fight is very close. At the beginning, they are both similar in speed and power. However, that changes when A: Yang takes lots of damage, B: Yang gets pissed. Both of these things dramatically increase her strength and speed when she activates her semblance, which has so far defeated every single opponent she's used it against. In the one fight she lost, she in fact DIDN'T use her semblance._

_2: Yang is more durable than Knuckles, as he has never shown too many impressive durability feats, apart from lasting decently long in combat and good hits. Yang, however, was once beaten down by and giant robot and even slammed into a metal bridge support pillar, which has to be able to hold up against several tons, then she just got back up and destroyed the robot with 2 attacks._

_3: Much like last time, Yang would have slight difficulty in the fight due to the big height difference, but only slightly and once she became enraged and catches Knuckles off-guard, the problem would disappear._

_4: Once Knuckles hit Yang's hair, it would be over. She's go into rage mode and simply overwhelm him with sheer speed and force, plus the fact she can blast him with incendiary shotgun rounds while punching him doesn't help much._

Next fight...

"You cannot harm me!"

"Apparently, I can!"

Scorpion vs. Batman...


	5. Batman vs Scorpion

Scorpion had tracked Sub-Zero to a back alley in Gotham city and quickly defeated his icy counterpart, preparing to finish him, lifting him into the air with one hand by his throat and pulling his fist back when suddenly, someone grabbed his arm by the wrist, pulled him back and punched him in the face, standing between him and the defeated Lin Kuei. "Get out of here." Batman told him.

"Thank you." Sub-Zero said, quickly disappearing down the alley.

"You allowed Sub-Zero to escape! Now you will suffer my wrath!" Scorpion snapped, preparing to fight, Batman doing the same.

**Fight music: "The Hell Inside Me" by Killswitch Engage**

"**GET OVER HERE!" **Scorpion shouted, lashing his spear out at Batman, who managed to block it with a batarang and rushed in, the two matching each other move-for-move at close range. Eventually, the two locked onto each other, Batman stopping a punch aimed at his head while throwing a punch to Scorpion's stomach, which the wraith blocked. The two struggled against each other, strength closely matched, but Batman appearing to be stronger. Scorpion growled at this, then surrounded himself with hellfire, burning Batman in the process and forcing him to pull away while dealing with the small fires on his suit, turning back just in time to get blasted in the chest by another fireball, knocking him to the ground. Batman recovered and saw Scorpion jumping at him, one katana drawn, ready to impale the dark knight. Thinking quickly, Batman pulled out a small gadget at Scorpion's face, unleashing a quick flash of light, blinding Scorpion and causing him to stop attacking. Using this to his advantage, Batman jumped back up, kicked away Scorpion's drawn katana and unleashing a powerful combo on the demonic ninja, ending with a powerful kick to the chest.

"Stay down and you won't get hurt anymore." Batman said. However, Scorpion simply jumped up and prepared to fight again.

"You cannot harm me!" He said.

"Apparently I can!" Batman said, also preparing. Scorpion sunk into the ground, rushing forward as a small flame across the ground and Batman rush forward. Scorpion then jumped out of the ground throwing an uppercut as Batman met his fist with a jumping kick. A powerful shockwave ensued and both were forced back. Batman recovered and turned to where Scorpion would be, only to find no one there. "What?" He asked, looking around, finding nothing. Suddenly, he heard a noise similar to fire behind him, turning in time to see Scorpion rush forward and hit him with an uppercut to the face, knocking him into the air. Scorpion then disappeared and reappeared behind the airborne crimefighter, throwing a powerful side kick and knocking Batman forward and to the ground. Batman quickly recovered, getting into a crouching position and throwing 3 batarangs at Scorpion, who deflected them with his katanas.

"**Come here!" **Scorpion shouted in a demonic tone, throwing his spear at Batman once again.

"You first." Batman said, dodging it and pulling out his grapnel gun, connecting with Scorpion and reeling him in, which Batman followed up with a clothesline, knocking the wraith off his feet and finishing with a hard elbow to the chest, knocking him to the ground. However, upon contact with the ground, Scorpion sank into it. Batman looked all around, prepared for when Scorpion came back again. After a few moments, Scorpion appeared in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"To hell with you!" He snapped, dragging Batman into the Netherrealm with him.

Batman pushed Scorpion away and looked around. "What did you do?" He demanded.

"I have brought you to the Netherrealm. My home. You cannot defeat me here!" Scorpion said, taking his stance.

"We'll see." Batman said, rushing in and throwing a kick to Scorpion's head. However, the demon merely brought up his arm and stopped the kick at the last minute.

"It is pointless." Scorpion said, hitting Batman in the chest with a palm heel strike, sending the dark knight skidding across the burning ground. "Here my strength increases as yours fades." Scorpion explained.

Batman growled at this, but found it to be true, as he slowly felt his strength leaving him. "I've dealt with stronger opponents before." Batman said, throwing a number of batarangs at Scorpion, who dodged them. Scorpion pulled out his katanas and teleported behind Batman, kicking him to the ground once again. Batman recovered almost immediately and got back to his feet quickly as Scorpion rushed in, swinging his blades. Batman blocked and dodged to the best of his ability, but each movement was taking its toll while Scorpion became more vicious, striking faster and hitting harder every minute, often landing minor cuts on the dark knight. Sensing that fight was nearing the finish, Scorpion switched things up with a minor backstep and a quick kick to the head, stunning Batman and allowing Scorpion to raise two pillars of brimstone on either side of them. He then threw two of his spears at Batman, hitting him in each shoulder, before fire came from Scorpion, through the chains, igniting the vigilante before Scorpion flung him into the pillar behind him, then the one in front, before yanking Batman back, jumping into the air with him and flying him back down into the burning ground.

"You're finished!" Scorpion snapped, walking in with his katanas as Batman stood up with great effort, slicing the dark knight at the waste, then at his neck, which still managed to rest perfectly on his shoulders until Scorpion kicked him in the chest, sending his torso flying and his head into the air, which Scorpion then sliced in half. "Mere mortals cannot defeat me." Scorpion said.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: The two are closely matched in terms of skill and ordinary speed, but to start with, Batman is most likely stronger, his gadgets also giving him an advantage. Under ordinary circumstances, it would be a close fight which Batman would likely pull out a win, but Scorpion is no ordinary opponent._

_2: Scorpion's teleportation and hellfire his greatest advantages in the world of the living, allowing him to slightly tip the scale in his favor, but Batman is also a skilled strategist and, while he can still be surprised from time to time, can figure out a way to counter or defend against almost anything._

_3: Scorpion's weaponry is more designed for killing and doing damage than Batman's is. Also, the big problem is Scorpion is already dead while Batman is alive, making Scorpion much harder to damage, let alone kill, than Batman is._

_4: The fatalities and brutal damage people take in Mortal Kombat are actually game mechanics and not true to the actual facts. That being said: Scorpion cannot be killed PHYSICALLY. The only way to greatly harm and kill Scorpion is to attack his soul, which Batman, nor any member of the justice league could do._

_5: Once in the Netherrealm, Scorpion's strength increases simply by being there, with no defined limit. So technically speaking: once Scorpion is in hell, he becomes unstoppable and by being there long enough, could become the physically strongest person in fictional history. It's basically like Superman and spending a lot of time in the sun._

_6: While the Netherrealm strengthens Scorpion, anyone else not from there is gradually weakened, as Raiden has stated in past games and in the cartoon, his powers are drained in the Netherrealm and/or he is powerless there. So, if it drains the power of a god, of course it would drain the power of any other living mortal. So once Batman is in hell with Scorpion, it is LITERALLY the end for him._

Next fight...

"A new world order is at hand."

"Impressive. Now, let's see how well you can adapt!"

(Albert Wesker vs. Alex Mercer)


	6. Albert Wesker vs Alex Mercer

Through his sources, Wesker heard about a virus called Blacklight, which upon careful analysis, appeared to be a close mutation to his Ouroboros, looking at everything on his computer. "Impressive. But this is NOT Ouroboros. It presents a threat to everything I have worked to achieve. I have to find a way to destroy it. Along with its progenitor: Alex Mercer." He said as a picture of Alex showed up on his computer. "They call him 'Zeus' for a codename. How absurd. He is nothing close to a god. I am the ONLY god." He said

Unbeknownst to him, however, Alex was doing the same thing. "Interesting. This Ouroboros virus could be just what I need to make Blacklight UNSTOPPABLE. This Albert Wesker gentleman seems to be quite powerful from the look of it, too. It must be a result of the virus. I could use someone like him in my ranks. And whether voluntarily or if I have to consume him, he will join me." He said as he looked through the information he had on Wesker and Ouroboros.

A week later, Alex was alerted that a number of infected hives and his valuable evolved forces were being eliminated. He quickly went to investigate the most recent distress call he had gotten from one of his scientists. When he arrived on scene, however, the scientists was dead in the hands of the man he knew was Wesker, who had crushed the scientists throat (that may not kill one of the evolved. I'm just making it up so it was obvious Wesker killed him). "Alex Mercer. So, we meet at last." Wesker said, throwing the scientist to the floor.

Alex glared at this, but smiled with the same twisted and arrogant smile Wesker had on. "Wesker. Nice to finally meet you. But that scientist was important to me." He said.

"Oh, that's good. You see, this virus of yours is a threat to Ouroboros. A threat I would like to see eliminated." Wesker replied

"Really? Well, that's too bad. 'Cause my Blacklight virus ain't goin' anywhere. But you know, that little Ouroboros virus of yours? I gotta admit, it's pretty impressive. Together, we could improve both of our viruses. Make them both unstoppable. Make us into more of gods than we already are." Alex said, holding his arms out wide.

"I am the only worthy one to be called a god." Wesker said, ready to fight.

"Really? Because I'd call myself a god. Forgive me, but I think I'm more worthy than you. But just remember: I gave you a chance to join me. Now you will become one with me." Mercer said, preparing to fight.

**Background music: "The infection" by Disturbed**

Wesker smirked as he rushed forward, appearing faster than a blur, clotheslining Alex as he passed by him. Alex hit the ground but recovered instantly, rolling and getting back to his feet, searching around for Wesker, being able to sense him, as Ouroboros was not greatly different than Blacklight. Wesker then appeared in front of him, throwing a fast combo of attacks Alex couldn't keep up with, finishing with a powerful kick that sent Alex into the wall of the building behind him. Wesker then ripped a fire hydrant out of the ground and threw it at Alex's face. Just as it was about to connect, however, the virus surrounded Alex, making him look like an entirely different being. "Good luck getting past my armor." Alex said.

"It can't protect you from me." Wesker said, rushing in again and did a jumping/spinning kick to Alex's chest, but it felt MUCH harder than the last time and Alex barely seemed bothered by it. "Interesting." He said, throwing another combo which Alex was still unbothered by, before Alex turned his arms into the powerful hammerfists, slamming his fist into Wesker's chest and sending him flying down the road, skidding a few feet after he made contact. "You'll pay for that!" Wesker said, rushing in again, clearing the distance in a second, throwing a haymaker into Alex's armored face, letting out a small hiss of pain, but managing to stagger Alex, rushing to a safe distance before turning around and rushing back, delivering a jumping round kick to the back of Alex's head. "You're worth nothing to me!" He snapped, stomping on Alex's head, which did next to nothing against the living virus, who then forced Wesker off of him and caused him to lose balance slightly, falling to the ground. Alex then got up, turning his arm into a blade and prepared to stab Wesker, who dodged the strike and delivered a powerful kick to Alex's side, staggering him slightly.

"Give up. You may be ale to shake me, but you can't hurt me!" Alex said. He then turned his arm into a whip and launched it at Wesker, who dodged it easily.

"And you can't touch me." Wesker said, his confidence returning.

"Don't count on it!" Alex said, turning his arms back into the hammerfists, running in and jumping towards Wesker, who simply sidestepped to dodge, not realizing Alex's plan. Once Alex hit the ground, it caused a powerful tremor, causing Wesker to lose his footing, allowing Alex to deliver a powerful uppercut launching Wesker into the air, turning his arm into the whipfist and sending it out at Wesker, stabbing him in the shoulder and yanking him to the ground. "Now you're mine!" He said, reeling Wesker in and stabbing him with the other arm as a blade. Impaling Wesker. He then mutilated the leader of the umbrella corporation and consumed him. Feeling Wesker's power surge through him, Alex looked up at the tall building and with a smirk, he ran at it, reaching the top of it in a matter of seconds. "Thank you, Wesker. I think I could get used to power and speed like this." He said. (That can't be good...)

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Wesker if much faster, being able to both move faster than perception and dodge bullets with no effort, He is also more skilled, being able to overmatch 2 highly-skilled and highly-trained BSAA agents at any one time, his speed increasing that as well. Alex is fast, but nowhere near as fast as Wesker. And while he technically has the skills and experience of everyone he consumed, it's still nothing like actually being in the action._

_2: Wesker is strong, but his only great feat in terms of strength is struggling to hold back an RPG, whereas Alex can effortlessly throw around tanks. This is one of the ultimate battles of speed and power: while Alex could never match Wesker's speed, if he could get ahold of Wesker, it would be over._

_3: Both can survive mortal injuries, but Alex is clearly harder to kill than Wesker, as he reformed from almost nothing after getting hit by a nuke, whereas Wesker, in his ultimate form, was killed by an RPG to the face. He is weaker before the mutation, so it's likely he'd be easier to kill him._

_4: In keeping with the subject of whose harder to kill and/or damage, while it would be easy to hurt Alex in his regular form, with his armor would make it much harder for Wesker to hurt him, while he does not have any way to further protect himself from Alex._

Next fight...

"I may treasure peace, but I am very good at making war!"

"You can't beat Earth's mightiest Mortal!"

(Storm vs. Captain Marvel)


	7. Captain Marvel vs Storm

A couple of Magneto's goons had just torched a center for the homeless, fleeing the scene before the cops arrive. They were laughing as they believed they had escaped down an alley with many turns, but fortune had not favored them today. "What have you done?!" Storm demanded as she flew down towards them.

"Oh, shit it's Storm! Kill her!" The male said, breathing fire at her as the female rushed in, spikes coming out of her body. Using wind, Storm redirected the flames at the female, who screamed as she was quickly roasted. Storm then turned her attention to the male and brought lightning down from the sky, electrocuting him and killing him on the spot.

"You two were beyond help. You enjoyed killing the people you did." She said, about to fly away until she sensed a powerful electrical source coming her way, jumping out of danger as a man in a red suit and a weird half-cape (please tell me I'm not the only one that thinks that cape is stupid) with a lightning bolt on his chest rushed past her, his fist out, obviously meant to hit her, with electricity surrounding it. "Impressive. But tell me, who are you?" Storm asked, prepared for a fight.

"I'm Captain Marvel. And you are coming with me for killing those two." He said, pointing to the two corpses of Storm's enemies.

"They destroyed a homeless shelter along with everyone in it and tried to kill me. They deserved what they got." She explained.

"Maybe, but that's not what we do. You can come quietly, or I'll take you in by force." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to bring me in. I have important duties I have to uphold." She said.

"Then it looks like we'll have to do it the hard way." The man said, rushing in.

**Background music: "Ride the Lightning" by Metallica**

Storm could easily tell that the man was far stronger than her and would be able to put her out of the fight with very few hits, so she knew she had to keep at a distance. As he got close, she forced him back with a powerful gust of wind, causing him to fall back and skid a few feet across the ground. He quickly got back to his feet, but then Storm sent a barrage of ice shards at him. He managed to dodge most of them, but a few of them managed to hit him, causing him minor amounts of pain, but he was still more than capable of going. He formed a lightning bolt in his hand and threw it at her, but she countered with her a bolt of lightning from the sky, canceling each other out. Storm then took a risk and flew at Captain Marvel, spinning and making herself a small cyclone, lightning shooting out of it as well. Captain Marvel became slightly nervous at this, knowing that lightning would be able to revert him back to Billy Batson, so while he was so nervous and preoccupied focusing on avoiding the lighting, Storm got within range and delivered a powerful spinning punch that staggered Captain Marvel before Storm pushed him into a building with another gust of strong wind. "You are quite strong. But you seem to be lacking in experience and focusing on your target." Storm instructed.

"I've had my fair share of fights. I gotta say, you're not bad, but you're no match for Earth's Mightiest Mortal!" He said, rushing at her again.

Storm had noticed that he was hellbent on avoiding the lightning, deducing that was his weakness. As he rushed in, she unleashed a powerful burst of lightning from her body at him, catching him off-guard, as he had not seen anyone shoot lightning directly from their body before, hitting him and turning him back into his true form: an 8 year old boy, give or take. "A child? Quite an impressive one, too. You would be more than welcome at our academy. You could learn how to fight better as well." She offered.

"Shazam!" Billy shouted, lightning coming down from the sky. However, this was stopped when Storm hit the lightning with her own burst of it from her own body, preventing it from striking him.

"So that's how you turn into the man you were before. I think it's time for you to be silent for now." She said, quickly approaching him and freezing his mouth. "I'm sorry to do that to you, but I'm no longer in the mood to fight. You may find me at Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. We'd be happy to take you in. You'd be quite a valuable student there." She said, flying off, the ice around Billy's mouth thawing shortly after she was gone.

"What... Was that about?" He asked, confused.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Storm has been shown to be quite tactical, so she could probably break down Captain Marvel's powers and weaknesses very quickly and come up with a way to defeat him. Also, she has been shown to be able to hold her own against Thor, so it's likely she could take on Captain Marvel._

_2: Storm has also been shown to be both experienced and a capable fighter, whereas Captain Marvel (and most DC characters) really rely on their strength as opposed to any incredible skill. He has the wisdom of Solomon, but is still a child underneath it all, not particularly skilled or experienced._

_3: While Storm would likely stand no chance physically, she has a wider array of powers than Captain Marvel, having wind, ice and lightning whereas he only has lightning and his strength. Also, regular lightning has been shown to revert Captain Marvel back into Billy Batson, so Storm's lightning should have the same effect. And after she finds out how he turns into Captain Marvel, she has several ways of stopping him from turning back into Earth's mightiest Mortal and leaving him as a child._

Next fight...

"I am the god of war!"

"You end now!"

(Kratos vs. Doomsday)


	8. Doomsday vs Kratos

Kratos was unsure of where he was. All he remembered was finally killing Zeus and the burst of light and godly energy was ensued, now he was in a city that looked far beyond anything the ancient Greeks had every built. He walked through the streets, ignoring the stares and looks of fear he got from the populace. Suddenly, something that looked like a meteor fell from the sky in the middle of the city, just at the end of Kratos' line of sight. Then, out of the crater that was created from the collision, appeared a monstrous beast different from anything Kratos had seen before, quickly rushing towards the nearest civillians and tearing them apart, tearing down buildings and throwing cars around. "I will destroy you all!" The monster spoke.

Kratos wasn't exactly one who would go out of his way to stop a killer, but he did often try to save the people he could if it was convenient. He could also tell the monster was evil and had to be stopped. The monster then picked up a car and hurled in at a small group of people who had fallen at Kratos' feet, but Kratos then interfered, summoning the Nemean Cestus and slamming his fist into the car, nearly breaking it in half and sending it flying back into Doomsday's face, knocking him down and back quite a ways. Kratos then used the Boots of Hermes to get to Doomsday, standing over him. "Leave them. Your fight is with me." He said, drawing the blades of exile.

**Background music: "Indestructible" by Disturbed**

"You will die first!" Doomsday said, swiping at Kartos feet with his clawed hands, but Kratos managed to jump back, swinging the blades at Doomsday, cutting his shoulder and chest, causing him to roar in pain. He charged at Kratos and prepared to ram into the demigod with his shoulder, but Kratos brought up his own shoulder, covered by the Golden Fleece, absorbing the force of Doomsday's charge and allowing Kratos to force him back with just as much force, sending him flying and crashing into a large building. Doomsday growled at this and looked up just in time to see Kratos rushing at him with the Boots of Hermes and slamming his gauntlet-covered fist into Doomsday's face, sending him crashing through the wall and out the other side of the building. Doomsday roared in anger, barreling at Kratos once again, who rolled out of the way and slashed Doomsday's back. "I will crush your bones!" Doomsday said, rushing in.

"You can't." Kratos said. Rather than just a blind charge this time, Doomsday changed up his tactics and started swinging at Kratos in attempts to claw him, but the former god of war continued to dodge the attacks. Eventually, Doomsday swung his left arm, which Kratos moved to the right to avoid and slammed the cestus on his arm into Doomsday's face, sending him skidding across the ground once again. "You are nothing." Kratos said, looking down at the monster.

Doomsday growled at this. He was a primitive monster, but he knew that ordinary weapons like the ones the man he was fighting carried shouldn't be able to harm him. Unbeknownst to him, however, the weapons Kratos carried were magic, which had the necessary properties to deal him harm and could kill him. Doomsday roared as he got up once again, barreling towards Kratos and diving at him, managing to grab the former god, causing him to grunt in pain as Doomsday's spikes stabbed into him. Luckily enough for Kratos, they weren't long enough to do him serious damage, but the pain was still there. They rolled across the ground twice, coming to a stop with Doomsday on top of Kratos, pinning him to the ground. "Now you die!" Doomsday roared trying to smash Kratos' skull by slamming his fist into the demigod's face, but Kratos managed to move his head as Doomsday threw the first punch, hitting the ground instead, then Kratos brought his legs up and kicked Doomsday in the stomach. Both quickly recovered and got to their feet again, Doomsday preparing to attack once again, but Kratos held up the head of Helios and made it release am intense flash of light directly into Doomsday's face, blinding the monster, causing it to hold its eyes and roar in pain and confusion.

Kratos growled as he realized the wounds he inflicted upon Doomsday had been slowly sealing up over the course of the battle and were now gone. "Let's see you recover from this!" Kratos said, pulling out the claws of Hades, lashing them out at the monster, sinking into his skin and while he had no idea what was going on, Kratos ripped out Doomsday's soul. The kryptonian abomination dropped to its knees, any fight or resistance he once had completely gone. All he could do now was sit there and await his destiny. "Hades awaits!" Kratos shouted, impaling him with the Blade of Olympus and bringing it upwards, slicing the monster vertically in half from the waist up. The body of the monster fell back as Kratos held the Blade of Olympus above his head and let out a shout of triumph.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Doomsday is stated to be a kryptonian experiment gone horribly wrong. This means that he is technically a kryptonian and by laws of species still must have the same strengths in weaknesses as Superman, example: powered by a yellow sun, superpowered by a blue sun, left powerless by a red sun and vulnerable to magic. ALL of Kratos' weapons have magical and god-like properties, meaning they can hurt or even kill Doomsday._

_2: Doomsday is shown to be basically a mindless animal, whereas Kratos is a combat genius, as shown in gameplay where he uses certain items in the surroundings to his advantage and backed up by the fact he became a high-ranking general in the spartan army and led his troops to many victories up to the fight against the barbarians._

_3: Doomsday is undeniably stronger, but he is also clumsy and bulky, allowing Kratos to dodge his attacks with relative ease. And the ones he can't, he could deflect with the Golden Fleece, which works as well at deflecting melee attacks as it does deflecting projectiles._

_4: The claws of Hades can steal Doomsday's soul and, while the soul stealing doesn't seem to KILL their victims, it completely immobilizes them and prevents them from doing anything, as shown in GOW2, when Hades stole Atlas' soul, causing him to drop like a corpse and in GOW3 when Kratos used them on Hades, causing him to appear as if he was completely out of energy and was unable to move until the souls in the river attacked him and put a giant hole through his stomach. Back to the point, this would leave Doomsday completely vulnerable to Kratos' final move._

Next fight...

"Crime's the disease! Meet the cure! Well, okay, not the cure. More like a topical ointment that reduces swelling and itch."

"Floor ice cream gives you health!"

(Deadpool vs. Pit)

Deadpool: Oh, man! The 4th wall is comin' DOWN!

Pit: There won't BE a 4th wall by the time we're done!

Get out of here, you two! This isn't your chapter!


	9. Deadpool vs Pit

Deadpool grumbled while playing Kid Icarus: Uprising on his 3DS. "This can't be! They're breaking the 4th wall more than I do! In the words of my good buddy who wants to kill me, Vegeta: 'I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO STAND!'" Deadpool said, teleporting away, before briefly teleporting back into the room. "Well, we may not be friends or even know each other in canon, but we met in one of the writer's other stories!" Deadpool said, teleporting away before a tomahawk missile struck where he was standing.

Elsewhere, Pit was roaming around, picking up vegetables for his and Palutena's dinner later on. "Let's see, what else do I need?" Pit asked, before he was kicked in the face.

"Ooh! I'd say ketchup, but it looks like you've already got some!" Deadpool said, pointing to the blood coming from Pit's lip.

Pit checked this, confirming he was bleeding and glared up at Deadpool. "Hey! Who are you and what's your problem with me?!" Pit asked, readying his dual swords

"Hola! Mi nomber la pscina de la muerte!" Deadpool introduced himself in Spanish, translating to: "Hello! My name is the pool of death!". "And I hate you! I'M the master of breaking the 4th wall and you broke it in your game WAY more than I did in mine!" Deadpool ranted.

"Really? Well, I guess I'm better at it than you are." Pit said jokingly. "So if we're going to fight, I've just got one thing to say: 'Welcome to DIE!'" Pit added to further mock Deadpool.

"Oh hell no!" Deadpool said in the voice of a stereotypical black woman. "It's on now, boy!" He said, pulling a minigun out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Pit said, diving out of the way, putting his hands up. "Wait! The fight music hasn't started yet!" Pit said.

"No worries, I've got it covered." Deadpool said, pulling out a stereo.

**Background music: Deadpool's theme from UMVC3**

"No way! I get to call the fight music!" Pit said,

**Background music: Pit's theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl**

"Oh, hello no!" Deadpool did the voice again, turning to the 4th wall. "Yo! Author, the angelic punk here won't leave my music alone! You pick something we can agree upon!"

I hate this job...

**Background music: "Duel of Fates" from Star Wars**

"I can live with that." Deadpool said, turning back to where pit was, only to find that he was gone. "Uh-oh." Deadpool said, before getting smashed in the head with a club.

"That was too easy!" Pit said triumphantly.

"Oh, it's not over yet, punk!" Deadpool said, doing a break dance move, spinning on his back, kicking Pit in the side of the head and getting back up. "Boom goes the dynamite!" He said, throwing it at Pit, who dodged.

"Whoa!" Pit said, pulling out his staff and firing at Deadpool, who teleported out of the way. "Huh? Where'd he go?!" He asked looking around.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Deadpool said in the tone of Sgt. James Doukes from Dexter, now behind Pit, throwing a quick and powerful combo to Pit, sweeping his feet out from under him, sending him about a foot into the air before he teleported again into a crouching position in front of the airborne angel. "Shoryuken!" He said executing the jumpin/spinning uppercut to the angel, knocking him further into the air. "Got a little surprise for you!" He said, pulling out an RPG as Pit came down to the level of where it could hit him before Deadpool fired, blasting him to the other side of the field they were on.

"Oh, man! This guy's tough! I'll have to change my tactics. Hey, writer, do you have suggestions? Asking Lady Palutena would be outside help." Pit asked, looking at the 4th wall.

So would me helping you, Pit. Shut up and fight.

"Just a thought!" Pit said, pulling out his swords again, turning them into a bow and firing at Deadpool, who once again dodged by break dancing. However, this allowed Pit to get closer and unleash a fast and powerful combo on Deadpool, before switching to his club and sending the masked merc flying. "And it's a HOME RUN!" Pit cheered.

Deadpool reappeared in front of him at that moment, looking furious. "How dare you! That's MY line! OH, NOW you've done it, boy! Not even the writer can save you now!" Deadpool said, pulling out the hammer from Smash Bros that just keeps swinging while playing music and one hit is a knockout hit.

"Oh, no!" Pit said in shock and fear. "I really wish I had the power of flight right now!"

Deadpool, put the hammer down, you're gonna hurt someone.

"No! No one can stop me now!" He said, laughing maniacally as he chased after Pit, who was running for his life and attempting to shoot Deadpool with his bow, but to no avail. Deadpool then threw the hammer at Pit, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him down. Deadpool then rolled him over, pointing a giant rocket launcher in his face. "Why so serious?" He asked, firing, blasting them both back.

Pit groaned as he struggled to stand up, Deadpool standing over him with a katana up to his face. "No fair! The writer knows more about you than he does about me!" Pit complained.

Stop bringing me into this!

"Ah, don't feel too bad. The writer doesn't have a 3DS and being so close to Christmas, his family will complain if he buys one any time soon, saying he just got stuff and things like that. Don't worry, though. One of the writer's friends asked him not to make me kill you." Deadpool said, helping him up, but then standing behind him, holding his arms as if he was gonna choke Pit, murmuring less than polite things.

"But wait, wasn't the writer gonna put you up against the fat Majin Buu?" Pit asked.

Stop talking about me!

"Yeah, but then he thought it might not be an even match cause I may not be able to kill Buu with my carbonadium sword or if Buu could kill me. And the DBZ fans would be PISSED if I did win. So he pitted me up against you instead." Deadpool explained, turning to the 4th wall. "And don't argue with the writer, people! He knows everything!"

"His shirt even says so. It says 'To save time, let's just assume I know everything.'" Pit added.

Okay, that's it, I'm gonna kill them. *cocks a shotgun*

"Lololololololol!" Deadpool said, grabbing Pit and running away before I could shoot. "Now just explain how I beat this punk." He said.

Don't tell me how to do my job...

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Pit is shown to be very durable, as he's taken beatings from monsters far stronger than him and has survived on the edge of death after he burnt his wings to save Dark Pit, but Deadpool is even more so, coming back from absolutely nothing at one point and was cursed with immortality by Thanos to prevent him from being with Death, so he literally can't die. And while Pit is durable, with the ability to pull out basically anything from absolutely nowhere, he more than had the means to bring down Pit._

_2: Pit can't fly on his own and having Palutena give him the powers of flight would be outside help, Pit had to stick to the ground for this one, making him a much easier target for the regenerating degenerate._

_3: Pit has a wide array of weapons to be used against Deadpool, which slightly evened out the scale, but that was put back due to Deadpool healing factor and inability to be killed. Plus, Pit's enemies are rather predictable when compared to Deadpool, who literally NO ONE can predict and even defeated Taskmaster, who can read what people are going to do before the do it and can copy people's moves just by watching them fight._

"Yep, that's right! No one can beat me! I'm a cut above the rest! Monster party! Monster party!" Deadpool said, raising the roof.

"Something tells me he's gonna be at this for a while. Wanna just announce the next fight?" Pit asked.

Ugh...

Next fight...

… This mofo never says ANYTHING. Whatever, he gets no line.

"The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give out, but I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

(Sora vs. Link)


	10. Link vs Sora

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around, unsure of the world they were in. They had never seen it before, but it certainly seemed peaceful enough... That is, until a large number of Heartless poured in along with other monsters the three had never seen before. "Whoa! Get ready guys! Some of these things look tough!" Sora said as they summoned their weapons and tore through the monsters. After defeating them all, one more very large monster appeared. "MORE monsters?!" Sora said.

"Gawrsh, this world must be in some trouble!" Goofy said, peering out from behind his shield.

"We'll stop 'em all!" Donald said, casting a fire spell at the monster, causing it to back off.

"Good work, Donald! I'll finish this!" Sora said rushing in. Everything went black for a moment before a single white slash appeared, two weapons going through the monster and finishing it off. "Huh?" Sora said, as he had felt another weapon skim over the top of the keyblade as he had struck. He turned back as the monster's body disappeared to see a guy in a green tunic and matching hat with pointy ears with a sword and shield. "Hey, thanks for the help!" Sora said.

Link smiled and nodded. "No problem. Thanks for clearing out most of the monsters before I got here." He said (I know Link doesn't really talk, but he needs to. I'm writing the story, so just roll with it, okay people?!).

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"Donald." Donald said.

"The name's Goofy." Goofy said, raising one hand.

"My name is Link. I'm the hero of Hyrule!" He said, raising the sword into the air emphatically.

Sora got a cocky smile at this. "Really? That's cool. I'm the wielder of the keyblade, which makes me the hero of all the worlds." He said.

Link raised his eyebrows at this, before getting his own smirk. "Really? How about a little sparring session, then?" He asked.

"Okay. Just you and me. Donald and Goofy, you guys sit this one out." Sora said.

"Oh, brother, what a show-off." Donald said as he and Goofy cleared some distance.

"You ready for this?" Sora asked, taking his stance.

"I was just waiting on you." Link said, rushing in.

**Background music: "Mechanical Rhythm" From Xenoblade Chronicles (Thanks, Maikou!)**

Link prepared to attack, but Sora was ready and blocked it. Link continued to strike as Sora kept blocking, but then the keyblade wielder stomped on the ground, releasing a powerful shockwave that hit Link, taking him off balance and ending his assault, allowing Sora to unleash an impressive combo, ending with a powerful attack, creating 4 large spheres of light to circle around him, dealing some impressive damage to the hero of Hyrule. Link was sent back at about a jumping distance, before rolling back across the ground to clear more distance. "Not bad, Sora, but I'm not finished yet." Link said.

"I was hoping not. That'd be over way too soon." Sora said.

"Well then, get ready for this!" Link said, bracing himself before flying forward, spinning around with his sword out, becoming a mini tornado.

"Whoa!" Sora said, doing a backflip to jump quite high and levitated in the air for a moment afterward, easily dodging as Link passed underneath him and came to a stop. Sora then landed, turned around and used one of his most powerful spells. "Stopga!" Sora said, using his full-powered stop magic, stopping time around Link and freezing the hero of Hyrule there, allowing Sora to land another powerful combo. Link was finally unfrozen as Sora finished the combo, sending him forward, causing him to roll forward, getting into a crouched position and spinning around.

"Time to step it up!" Link said, raising the Master Sword, gaining power from above and flinging the skyward strike projectile thing at Sora.

"That's new!" Sora said, dodge-rolling out of the way, giving Link enough time to run in and slam into him with this Hylian shield, staggering Sora back and stunning him long enough to allow him to finally land his own impressive combo on Sora, knocking him back at last.

"How was that?" Link asked confidently.

"Wow, not bad." Sora said through some pain.

"Not finished either, coming at ya!" He said, rushing in and preparing to strike again.

"Force!" Sora said (that's what he says when using his gravity spell. I know, I don't get it either), summoning a large orb of what looked like space itself above Link, forcing it down on him and keeping him forced down under intense increased gravity. "That should buy me a second. Heal!" Sora said, using his magic to restore him back to full health. He then rushed in at Link just as the spell wore off and he recovered, allowing him to stop Sora's next strike with his shield. He then tried to strike at Sora with his sword again, but Sora managed to roll to the side and dodge it.

"I gotta admit, you're fast." Link said.

"You're no slowpoke yourself." Sora said.

"But I'm still not finished yet." Link said, pulling out a potion. Sora figured it was to heal himself, so he ran in attempting to stop him from doing so, but Link blocked his attack first, pushing back and delivering a powerful kick to Sora's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and giving Link the opportunity to heal himself. Using the opportunity while Sora was still winded, Link tossed a number of bombs at him, all blowing up upon contact with the younger hero and causing significant damage.

Sora rolled back across the ground into a crouching position, critically injured.

"Man... He's tough. I need more power!" Sora said, looking up in time to see Link about to attack. "Reflect!" He said, creating a magic barrier around him that in spite of his strongest attacks, Link couldn't get past. As Link finished his combo, the barrier expelled small orbs out of itself directly at Link, hitting him with twice the damage he would've inflicted on Sora (that's the best I can describe what happens), sending him flying back. "Alright, Link. It's time to show you what I can really do!" Sora said, getting up. Holding his keyblade up to the sky in front of him. "Light! Give me strength!" He shouted, the keyblade glowing and light surrounding both it and its wielder. When the light faded, Link looked and was surprised to see Sora hovering above the ground, his clothes changed to pure white with some black around it, two keyblades floating behind him, then snaked around in front of him as he flew towards Link.

"What is this?!" Link asked, shocked, getting ready to defend. But try as he might to do that, he was unable to, as the two weapons moved at incredible speeds in unpredictable ways the hero of time found himself unable to keep up with. Even if he managed to dodge or block one, the other one still managed to catch him off-guard and soon he found himself being pummeled by a barrage of powerful and unbelievable attacks from the weapons with light-based magic thrown in as blonde hero could not defend against, as he couldn't recover from the other attacks fast enough. On occasion, Sora even disappeared, reappearing quickly after and attacking almost instantaneously, leaving Link with no time to react to it all. (Incredible! I've never seen anything like that before!) Link thought as he tried to defend, but once again failed and was sent flying back. He had taken some serious damage and Sora seemed more than capable of going. He only had one more option at this point: The Triforce Slash. He summoned his power to the triforce symbol on his hand and launched it at Sora, managing to finally trap the keyblade wielder. Sora struggled to free himself, but was unable to as Link rushed in and started slashing with incredible power. Sora struggled, but felt himself weakening.

"Not like this!" He said.

"It's over!" Link said, preparing for the final slash.

"Not yet!" Sora said, exiting Final Form, being healed again as a result. Link landed the final attack, doing decent damage, but Sora was still more than capable of continuing. "Heal!" He said, using magic to restore himself.

"I think I'll do that, too!" Link said, taking another potion and getting a small amount of health back.

"Time to break my limits!" Sora said, using his only solo, but most powerful limit break, Trinity. He appeared in front of Link in an instant and delivered a powerful combo, ending in a devastating flying slash (he flew right at Link and slashed him at high speeds), doing massive damage to the hero, who before he could recover, was hit with the devastating combo one more time, finally ending the fight between the two young, but powerful warriors.

**End music**

Sora sighed in relief and walked up to Link, extending his hand to the downed warrior to help him up. "Thanks. You're indeed a powerful warrior, Sora." Link said.

"You, too. That was one of the toughest fights I've ever had. Hyrule is definitely safe in your hands." Sora said.

"And all the worlds are safe in your hands." Link agreed.

_Holy shit, that was epic! Analysis:_

_1: This was an INCREDIBLY close fight. Link and Sora are VERY evenly matched in terms of skill and physical abilities, as both have reacted to light-speed attacks, survive beatdowns from super-powered beings and are incredibly powerful in their own right. Link had more experience, but Sora is a far less predictable fighter with more magic of different types than Link, as well as having many higher forms that are even less predictable and far more powerful, which also heal him when he enters and exits those forms. Also, Sora has fought beings that can alter reality and even create new dimensions from nothing, something that to my knowledge, Link has not done and wouldn't be able to combat._

_2: Links impressive arsenal can be matched by Sora's large skillset and numerous abilities that can basically counter Link at every turn. And in Final From, Sora's strongest and least predictable form, Link has very little means of defending against something like that. While Link also had better defense in the Hylian shield, Sora has several means to get around Link's defenses with well-timed counterattacks and reflecting magic which bounces whatever Link could do to him right back at Link with twice the power._

_3: The Master Sword is a deadlier weapon than the keyblade, which lacks sharp edges and stabbing capabilities, but also it is a weapon for best destroying evil, which Sora is not._

_4: This fight could've gone on longer with more healing and such, but Link can only heal by using potions, whereas Sora has his magic, which, while it has to recharge after too much use, is limitless, whereas Link will run out of potions._

_(I don't have any new fight ideas in mind, may be a while before the next fight)_

(No, wait, I got it! It's gonna be... James Heller vs. Cletus Kasady, AKA Carnage)


End file.
